


The Maelstrom and the Flame Master

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [8]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bed Sex, Breast Fucking, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Forest Sex, Large Breasts, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protection, Rescue, Revenge, Seduction, Sweat, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Naruto kills Funikura to save Nyx and convinces her she doesn't need it, she tries to reward him in more ways than he bargained for. NarutoxNyx. More Elina bashing. For 1st Naruto/Queen's Blade x-over anniversary story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Flame Master

Hello, one and all. Welcome to my eight  _**Naruto/Queen's Blade** _ crossover and the pairing in this story is NarutoxNyx. This story also celebrated the first anniversary of my  _**Naruto/Queen's Blade** _ crossover series with the original installment,  _**The Maelstrom and the Weaponsmith,** _ having been published on March 23rd in 2012. Well, I hope all like the lemon.

Summary: When Naruto saves Nyx from the tentacle-clutches of Funikura, she insists that she thank him but he gets more from her than he bargained for.  
Disclaimer: I don't own either  _ **Naruto**_ or  _ **Queen's Blade**_ in any capacity.  
Notes: Like with all my  _ **Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ stories, this take place after The Fourth Shinobi War and Queen's Blade.

* * *

It was sunset when Naruto left the village gates and walked forward. After the events of the recent world war, Naruto was given some R&R weeks to relax before he became Hokage and he was going to a hotel with hot springs that he and Jiraiya stayed at earlier.

He walked and remembered a short cut through some forest that happened to be nearby. Naruto smiled just thinking about the hot springs and he just walked forward.

_In the woods later at night_

All was peaceful in the forest and the moon shined brightly. A beautiful woman of 5'5 sat on a branch of a tree and stared at the wonderful full moon.

The woman had waist length brown hair that spikes down, with an ahoge on the top of her head along with green eyes. She wore a red dress with about 3 or 4 tails, and a flame design on the bottom.

There were long, dark feather-like attachments on the shoulders. Underneath, she wore a purple bustier with a red heart on both the garter belts. She also wore purple elbow gloves and red heels as well.

In the woman's hand was a purple staff with long tentacles on either side of it and it distinctively had a single red eye. On where its head would normally be were three battle scars and it faced the moon as well.

Since the end of the Queen's Blade, the woman, Nyx, had been traveling about the world and pondered about her future. Nyx stared up at the moon as it gave her a sense of peace and she nearly lost her balance on the tree before catching herself.

This made her whimper before the staff, Funikura, began lashing its tentacles at Nyx for making such weak noises and she held up her hands defensively.

"I'm sorry, Funikura-sama! Please don't hurt me!" Nyx pleaded as the tentacles wrapped themselves around her arms and legs. It pulled the woman closer and for probably the first time ever, Nyx pushed the staff away.

Funikura flew backwards into the tree branch and Nyx lost her balance. She fell back off the branch with a frightened yelp and just when she expected a heavy landing on the ground, she landed on something that cushioned her rear.

Nyx let out a sigh of relief as she sat on whatever cushioned her fall and she caught her breath before seeing two arms flail into the air beside her. This startled Nyx as she looked down to see that she was sitting on Naruto's face.

Blushing in embarrassment, Nyx quickly got off Naruto and he let out a gasp for air. He looked up to see Nyx holding out her hand to him and a look of sorrow on her lovely face.

"I'm very sorry about that. Are you alright?" Nyx said as she helped Naruto to his feet and they got a good look at each other. They blushed at how attractive they found each other and smiled.

"I'm fine." Naruto said.

"Wait, you're Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, right?" Nyx said.

"The one and only, and you are?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Nyx." Nyx said with a blush.

"That's a nice name." Naruto smiled at Nyx and the two chuckled at each other. To Nyx, this was good as she rarely met another human who seemed so nice.

"Thank you." Nyx said.

"Anyways, are you okay? I heard someone yelling before I came in this direction and well, long story short, I met you." Naruto said and Nyx blushed deeply once more.

"Yes, I'm alright." Nyx said and while the two chatted on the forest below, Funikura watched them from the tree branch. It growled at Naruto and flew off the trip onto Nyx's back.

She yelled in surprise with Naruto as Funikura started wrapping its tentacles around her. The staff began squeezing Nyx's breasts and slid its tentacles underneath her dress.

Despite not understand what exactly what Funikura was, he could clearly understand it was abusing Nyx and had seen enough.

"Get away from her!" Naruto said as he grabbed the staff and in retaliation, Funikura wrapped its tentacles around the blonde. Nyx was freed and looked to see Naruto wrestling with Funikura.

"Funikura-sama, please don't hurt him!" Nyx pleaded but the staff didn't listen and continued to restraint Naruto by wrapping its tentacles around his arms, legs, and his neck. Funikura tightly held onto Naruto and began strangling him.

Nyx ran to pull Funikura off Naruto but its free tentacles pushed her away and he gripped the staff. Naruto entered his Nine-Tails chakra mode and set Funikura ablaze.

" _Amateur."_  Kurama said in reference to Funikura; being familiar with the living staff's history. Funikura shrieked in searing pain as it was severely burned by Kurama's chakra and Nyx could only watch in awe.

Funikura released Naruto before its purple skin color was turned into a charred color and its eye shut. Nyx gasped as Naruto reverted to his normal state and dropped Funikura to the ground.

Naruto caught his breath and looked at the now-motionless staff. Nyx hurried over to the staff and found no pulse.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked as tears began forming in Nyx's eyes at the apparent death of her staff.

"This was Funikura-sama. Without him, I'm nothing." Nyx sadly answered.

"What do you mean you're nothing?" Naruto asked.

"Funikura-sama gave me power I never had before. Before then, almost everyone I met walked all over me until I met it." Nyx said and a determined look appeared on Naruto's face.

"Nyx, Funikura was just using you. It would have left the second it found someone stronger and it'd do the exact same thing over and over till the day they die." Naruto said to Nyx, who looked at him with sad eyes.

"But, what am I supposed to do without Funikura-sama?" Nyx asked.

"Be free and live your life the best you can." Naruto said and those words struck a chord in Nyx's brain. With Funikura dead, she could be free and live a peaceful life.

She smiled at the thought and looked at Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Nyx said and Naruto smiled back her.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said and before he walked forward, he looked to see Nyx lying on her back while spreading her legs apart.

"Uh, Nyx, what are you doing?" A blushing Naruto asked.

"Please let me thank you, Naruto-kun." Nyx said she began fingering her folds and Naruto's eyes widened in shock at what the seemingly meek woman was getting at.

"What do you mean?"

"Please, give it to me." Nyx said with a blush on her face and Naruto began backing up slowly. Naruto's manhood began to awaken at seeing Nyx's folds and she stared at his crotch.

"Wait, what?"

"Please give it to me! Make me bear all of your children! Come inside me until you're completely empty!" Nyx pleaded and Naruto didn't expect a woman like her to say such lusty things. He quickly backed away and took off running.

"Wait, Naruto-kun!" Nyx said as she jumped onto her feet and unintentionally grabbed Funikura's dead body before chasing after Naruto. He sprinted through the forest quickly and looked behind him as he ran.

All he could see of Nyx running after him was a dot heading in his direction and he was running forth so much that he couldn't remember which path lead to the hot spring. Nyx hurried after Naruto as fast as her legs would take her and she wouldn't rest until she caught up to him.

Naruto sprinted away from the woman chasing after him until he looked back to see her drop to her knees and bury her head in her hands. What appeared to be tears fell out of her eyes and she sobbed miserably.

He looked at Nyx and sighed sympathetically. It's wasn't that he didn't find Nyx attractive; it's just that he'd feel like he'd be taking advantage of her; then he'd be hardly any different than Funikura was.

Though his mind was telling him to continue running, his body and heart told him to return to Nyx. He followed his instincts and turned around before heading to the sobbing woman.

Maybe he was wrong about Nyx; perhaps she was just lonely and longed for some companionship. Naruto crotched down to Nyx and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Nyx, you're going to be just fine. Trust me." Naruto said as Nyx continued to sob and buried her head against his chest. He blushed and wrapped his arms around her back to hold her close.

Naruto looked at Nyx and found himself running his fingers through her hair. Nyx held onto Naruto and looked to face him.

It was at that point in time that Naruto realized Nyx wasn't exactly crying but merely putting on crocodile tears as a lure to get him closer. Before he could react, Nyx held onto him tightly and smothered her face against his crotch.

Naruto wheezed at the feeling as he fell onto his back and this gave Nyx the opportunity to straddle him. She placed her hands on his chest and looked down at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Wait, wait, Nyx, this isn't right!" Naruto protested with a blush while he found himself staring at her large bust (88 cm).

"Please, give it to me, Naruto-kun. I completely trust you." Nyx begged with a blush of her own.

"Nyx, I won't lie. I think you're very hot, but if I say yes, I'll be no better than that Funikura-thing was." Naruto explained and that got Nyx thinking.

"Maybe this'll change your mind." Nyx said as she battled her timid nature and gently kissed Naruto's cheek. Both of Nyx and Naruto's heart raced as the brunette kept her lips on his face and stroked his cheek tenderly.

Nyx kissed Naruto's cheek and the answer hit the blonde: the kiss was totally pure, not just from lust, after all. Naruto felt Nyx reach down and unzip his jacket.

She then locked eyes with Naruto and the two stared at each. Naruto stared deeply into Nyx and read them like books.

Nyx's eyes reflected loneliness and complete emptiness; much akin to Naruto's childhood. He began to ponder a relationship with Nyx but she began kissing him again.

He wrapped his arms around Nyx and pressed his lips against hers after a short hesitation. Nyx wrapped her arms around Naruto and hugged him lovingly.

Blue eyes and green ones shimmered brightly as they made contact. Nyx once again stroked Naruto's cheek as they kissed and he held her close by placing his hands on her back.

Almost instantly, Naruto's tongue entered Nyx's awaiting mouth and she made sure his jacket fall off. Nyx's heart raced as the dormant exuberant side of her personality started to slowly spring to life in her kiss.

Naruto's heart also raced as Nyx's clothed but ample breasts squished on his chest and he broke the kiss a moment later. He framed Nyx's face and stroked her cheek endearingly.

She stared back at him and took off her heels and gloves. Nyx then put her hand back on Naruto's cheek and placed her forehead on his softly.

Naruto removed his sandals and deeply stared into Nyx's eyes. There was something about Nyx's bright eyes that almost spoke to him and they were absolutely lovely.

"You have the brightest eyes I've ever seen, Nyx-chan." Naruto answered and Nyx blushingly smiled at the comment.

"Thank you very much." Nyx said out of appreciation and the pair continued to stroke each other's cheek as they kissed a second time. Naruto's free hand traveled to Nyx's back and found the knot holding it together.

He gripped the string holding it together and began to pull it. A startled Nyx pushed Naruto away and covered her breasts while blushing furiously.

"Sorry, Nyx-chan." Naruto sheepishly said before he noticed Nyx's hand reaching behind her and it appeared as though she was going to undo the string herself. Naruto's thoughts were confirmed as Nyx's dress fell to the ground and her only clothing was her bustier.

She looked back at Naruto as he removed his shirt and she stared at his muscular chest in amusement. Nyx looked as Naruto got to his feet and once again wrapped his arms around her.

Her breasts pressed against his chest over her bustier and they returned to nuzzling each other. Naruto placed his hands on Nyx's back and they found the back of her bustier.

He looked to Nyx for permission and after a while, she nodded in complete approval. He loosened her bustier and it fell off her, exposing her large breasts to him.

She closed her eyes in embarrassment and Naruto simply smiled at her. He observed her undressed stature and marveled at her toned body.

"You're beautiful, Nyx-chan." Naruto compliment the brunette and that made her blush deepen. However, a smile appeared on her face as Naruto cupped whatever his hands were able to hold of her breasts and started to grope them.

Nyx lowly moaned as Naruto fondled her breasts and sank his fingers into them. Naruto began licking Nyx's neck as he squeezed her orbs of flesh and massaged them tenderly.

Nyx finally opened her eyes and watched as Naruto teased her breasts. The blonde carefully kneaded them and squeezed them together.

While holding them together, Naruto licked Nyx's cleavage and she moaned in pleasure as he did so. Naruto began tracing his tongue on Nyx' tits and he gently bounced them in his hold.

He planted his lips on Nyx's left breast and suckled her tit while caressing it. Nyx held Naruto's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of it.

Naruto worked his sharp canines on Nyx's mound and he constantly fondled her other mound. Nyx's innards grew wetter as Naruto teased her breast with his affectionate groping and her legs began quaking.

Nyx's lust arose with Naruto's teeth sinking into her mound and she trickled her fingers through his hair. He finally noticed Nyx's face and understood her arousal.

A moment after that, Nyx sat in front of Naruto and spread her legs apart to display her wetness. He licked his lips before lowering his head down to her lower crevices and started by slowly licking Nyx's clit.

Naruto brushed his tongue on Nyx's womanhood and continued to rub her clit. She moaned at this as Naruto began to trace her folds with his fingers and she moaned at his actions.

He fingered her clit and wriggled his fingers on her pussy. Nyx's blush remained strong on her face as Naruto worked his fingers on her womanhood until his fingers spread her folds apart and stared at the wetness inside of her.

Naruto's fingers entered her warmth and found her innards to be very tight. He smiled at while starting to rub his fingers on her walls while still licking her folds as he traced them.

The blonde listened to Nyx moan as his tongue finished tracing her pussy and he began to rub his thumbs on her clit. His fingers brushed her innards before he removed them to cup Nyx's breasts and began groping them in order to make her wetter in the process.

Nyx continued to lowly moan in pleasure as Naruto began to lick his way into her pussy and she started fingering her clit. Naruto's tongue went wild inside of Nyx's lower crevices and tasted the moistness of her walls.

He watched as his new lover lay completely on her back and she carried on with rubbing her fingers on her clit. Naruto's tongue ravaged Nyx's innards and licked her wetness.

Naruto fondled Nyx's breasts as his tongue dug into her womanhood and brushed against her walls. She placed her hands on top of Naruto's and helped him caress her breasts.

Their fingers sank into the ample orbs and massaged them as Naruto's tongue licked her inner tunnels. Nyx moaned as her orgasm approached and Naruto, while aware of this, kept moving his tongue inside of her.

Nyx continued fingering her clit and Naruto helped her by rubbing his thumbs on the same area. He kept licking until Nyx moaned a final and his tongue met a delicious fluid that was her inner fluids.

Naruto smiled and watched as Nyx's release streamed out her innards before he licked them clean. After he was done, the panting Nyx finally noticed Naruto's erection inside his trousers and she stared at it longingly.

Nyx reached forward and gripped Naruto's zipper. She looked up at him for permission and he nodded to her.

She unzipped it and he stood up to allow his trousers to fall off. She stared at the tent his erection formed inside his boxers and watched as he removed them.

His erection stood in its full strength and he sat over Nyx's chest. She blushed heavily at how big it was and how close it was to her face.

Nonetheless, she gestured for Naruto to lower himself and he did so until his cock was between her breasts. She then proceeded to squeeze the mounds on Naruto's member and he moaned at the soft feeling.

Nyx couldn't help but smile in amazement at how hard Naruto's length felt and she slowly opened her mouth. Naruto's length entered Nyx's mouth and she moaned at how it tasted.

She kept her breasts on his member as he began slowly thrust into her mouth and moaned. Nyx started sucking off Naruto's erection and continued to smother her breasts on it.

Naruto moaned as Nyx's tits jiggled on his shaft and she began to swirl her tongue around the head of his length. He pounded his length through the ample cleavage that encased it and Nyx slowly licked it.

Nyx used her breasts to jerk Naruto's cock as it pounded through her breasts into her mouth. She rubbed her orbs of flesh together on his length and it flew into her mouth.

He lustfully growled as he pounded into Nyx's tits and he moaned at the soft mounds jiggling on his member. Nyx smoothly brushed her tongue on the top of Naruto's erection and he placed his hands on top of hers.

The blonde helped her rub her breasts on his cock as he pumped it into her mouth and she squeezed them together. Naruto's stimulated length slammed into Nyx's cleavage and she let out muffled moans as his powerful thrusts made her breasts jiggle erratically on him.

Nyx and Naruto kept their hands on her tits and kneaded them together on the erection. The green-eyed woman's hardened nipples rubbed the veins of Naruto's hilt and she took her mouth off it.

Naruto watched as she slowly blew her breath on the soaked head and he shivered in pleasure before she replanted her mouth on it. He moaned at this and continued to thrust into her mouth until his length spasmed.

He instantly came and his release hit Nyx's tongue. She moaned as some of the sprayed inside of her mouth and swallowed as much of it as she could before opening her jaws.

Some of the semen that she hadn't gulped down poured out her mouth and Naruto removed his member from her cleavage. He came a final time on Nyx's face and her eyes sparkled with amazement.

Naruto and Nyx chuckled at this before the latter wiped it off. Soon, Naruto sat up and Nyx straddled him to the point where she hovered her wet entrance over his erection.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and he held onto her waist in return. Nyx took a deep breath and brought her pussy down onto Naruto's stiffness, taking away her virginity in a snap.

Nyx moaned loudly and held onto Naruto's shoulders as she adjusted to him inside of her. He began to jerk his crotch upright and Nyx corresponded by shaking her hips.

Naruto's throbbing length flew into Nyx's pussy as she grinded it with her hip moving and she whimpered while her breasts began to jiggle. He pounded his length into Nyx's warm and tight crevice as she held onto him tightly.

Nyx worked her hips on Naruto's length and her walls grinded his erection. Naruto held onto Nyx's waist as she shook it on his manhood and moaned with her.

The blonde male watched Nyx's breasts heaved with each thrust he did and his length pistoned into her womanhood. Nyx's face grew red with lust as she rode Naruto's member and it repeatedly crashed into her walls.

Nyx rolled her hips forward and locked eyes with Naruto. Cerulean eyes found jade green as the new couple worked their hips together in a powerful sync and both pressed their sweating foreheads together.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into Nyx's core and his length hit deeply into her entrance. She continued moving her hips in a forward direction and collided against her inner tunnels.

He moaned at how tight Nyx's pussy was on his member and she rolled her hips forward. Naruto released Nyx's waist and cupped her jiggling mounds.

Nyx whimpered as Naruto began to knead her breasts and he sank his fingers into them. Her plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as he charged his hips upright and he squeezed her breasts as they bounced.

This made Nyx's innards grow tighter around his length and he fondled the orbs of flesh intently. Naruto squeezed them together as they jiggled and pressed his lips onto the mounds.

He gently brushed his canines on her tits and licked them. Nyx moaned as Naruto's member rumbled inside of her grinding walls and she held his head against her chest.

Naruto suckled the hardened buds and massaged the bouncing orbs. The brunette smothered her mounds against Naruto's face as she wrapped her arms around his head and held him close.

Her breasts jiggled against Naruto's face and he began to lick the inside of her cleavage. Nyx moaned while tricking her fingers through Naruto's hair and she wiggled her hips.

Naruto licked Nyx's mound while they bounced and she whimpered as his hardness pounded into her. His erection slammed into the depths of her womanhood and Naruto gripped her juicy rear.

He held onto Nyx's ass as it hit his lap and he kept thrusting into her tightness. Naruto rubbed his tongue on Nyx's breast and began to bit into it tenderly.

The lust Nyx was feeling drove her crazy as she rolled her and she unwrapped arms from Naruto's head. She lustfully planted her lips against his and he returned the loving kiss.

Both of them kept their lips pressed together as Naruto wildly rammed his length into Nyx's pussy and she rolled her hips forward. In their kiss, Naruto's length twitched as Nyx's womanhood grew tighter and the pair realized they were reaching their climax.

Nonetheless, the pair kept kissing and they wrapped their arms around each other. They stroked each other's backs as Naruto lay on his back and Nyx lowered her head to keep her lips sealed on his.

Afterwards, Nyx and Naruto moaned into each other's mouths as her tightness wrapped around his cock and squeezed it. Naruto's seed burst out of his member and exploded into Nyx's womb, filling her up in the process.

Nyx kept her lips on Naruto's as his release sprayed out of her pussy and she fell forward. She landed on him and her breasts pressed on his chest.

Naruto and Nyx broke their kiss to pant as she lifted herself off his length and sweated with him. She rested her head against his chest while he held her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun." Nyx said.

"You were brilliant yourself, Nyx-chan." Naruto complimented and she nuzzled his chest. He smiled at the lovely brunette and she looked back at his erection.

"Would you like another go, Nyx-chan?" Naruto said as he noticed her interested gaze at his length and she nodded before sitting up to turn the opposition direction. She spread her legs and sank her womanhood down onto his length.

Naruto's thrusts were reborn as he began to pound into Nyx's warmth and she began to buck her hips in response. She rode Naruto's member as it flew into her walls and rubbed against them.

Nyx moaned as Naruto's hips charged upright and sent his member into her warmth. She grinded her pussy on his cock and moaned while placing her hands on the ground.

Naruto moaned as Nyx's rear hit his crotch and the sound of flesh smacking together echoed throughout the forest. The sound reached Funikura (which Nyx dropped the second she stopped chasing Naruto and feigned crying) and its eye slowly opened.

Despite the fact that it was burnt to a crisp and dying, Funikura still had some strength in its body and looked to see Naruto groping Nyx's breasts. Its eye widen before it let out a weak growl at its vessel having sex and proceeded to slowly crawl towards the couple.

With Nyx having her eyes closed in total pleasure and Naruto doing the same, they didn't notice it approaching them. Naruto rubbed Nyx's jiggling breasts and kneaded them as he drove his erection into her body.

She brought her womanhood down onto Naruto's erection and fell back against him. While still keeping her eyes closed, she instinctively pressed her lips against his and they kissed passionately once again.

Nyx blushed with Naruto as he kept thrusting into her pussy and he plowed his stiffness into her body. Their tongues lashed out and viciously met each.

Both of them soaked one another with saliva and Nyx bucked her hips a final time. Funikura stopped moving and lay still on the ground as it watched both of Naruto and Nyx come together.

Its time of death had come and its eye slowly began to close. Funikura's strength left its body as it almost was finished shutting its eye and the last thing it ever saw was Naruto and Nyx kissing as their release poured out of her body.

Funikura let out a low hiss as it's eyelid shut and its once strong tentacles went limp before finally dying. Naruto and Nyx kissed and stroked each other's cheeks before getting up to put on their clothes.

"Well, Nyx-chan, we'd better get going." Naruto said.

"Where to, Naruto-kun?"

"To an onsen resort." Naruto said as he and Nyx finished dressing before taking their leave. Nyx looked back at Funikura's dead body a final time and followed Naruto; symbolically closing her life's chapter with the staff.

Naruto and Nyx soon exited the forest hand in hand and arrived in the nearest town where the onsen resort was. After checking into the place and getting a suite, they made dinner with some ramen packs Naruto happened to have with him.

Later on, they lay in bed in the nude and cuddled affectionately. With neither one of them feeling very tired, they decided to spend the night talking about their lives. After hearing of Naruto's lonely childhood and how he conquered his later life, Nyx gave her own life story while resting against him.

"Nyx-chan, what was your connection to that staff?"

"It gave me power; something I never had before. Before that, people walked all over me and treated me as if I ever existed." Nyx said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your family?" Naruto said.

"Well, the only family I had was my mother and we were both servants at a place called Castle Vance." Nyx explained.

"Wait, how long were you a servant there?" Naruto asked.

"From the minute I knew how to walk and talk." Nyx said and Naruto eyes grew big in response.

"That's terrible." Naruto said and Nyx nodded.

"What happened to your mom?" Naruto asked.

"When I was very young, she grew sick from working too much and passed on." Nyx sadly said and Naruto held his new lover close to him out of pure sympathy. She nuzzled his heart and he stroked her back.

"After losing her, I grew all my life being a servant of the Vance family and I was constantly abused by practically everyone I met at the castle; especially Elina Vance." Nyx went on to say as just mentioning the woman's name was enough to send chills through her spine.

"Who's Elina Vance?" Naruto asked.

"She was the youngest daughter of the castle's count and every single day of my life, she tormented me on simple whims. Elina made my life a never-ending nightmare until I finally escaped and found Funikura." Nyx went on to say and Naruto looked at her in shock at her horrible childhood.

"Nyx-chan…" Naruto said sympathetically.

"After finding Funikura, I ran into Elina again during a tournament called Queen's Blade and battled her. In the end, she managed to steal it from me and defeat me." Nyx said.

"How'd you get it back?" Naruto asked.

"I stole it during the final battle of the Queen's Blade occurred and it was just the two of us after that." Nyx said and Naruto continued stroking the brunette lovingly.

"Still, every time I fall asleep, I always see Elina's face. I always get the feeling that she'll come back someday and hurt me again." Nyx said with a frightened look on her face and she shivered at just the thought. Suddenly, Naruto tightly embraced Nyx and held her against him protectively.

"Nyx-chan, I promise you that I won't ever let anyone hurt you! If they dare try to lay one harmful finger on your head, I'll break them piece by piece." Naruto said and Nyx was stunned by his absolute resolve. She trusted him and stared into his brave eyes.

Nyx hugged Naruto tightly as tears of joy streamed from her eyes at finally having someone who loved her so much. Naruto stroked Nyx's cheek and gently wiped the tears from her face.

"Naruto-kun, thank you." Nyx affectionately answered and Naruto smiled as he kissed her forehead. She smiled back at him and continued to cuddle with him.

"Oh, I should mention I met two fair-minded people at castle Vance."

"Is that so? Who were they?" Naruto asked.

"They were Elina's older sisters Leina-sama and Claudette-sama. Claudette-sama never ever called on me and Leina-sama always was so pleasant to me." Nyx smiled.

"Really?" Naruto smiled at Nyx.

"I wish you could meet Leina-san. She was quite nice and in fact, she was the one who won the Queen's Blade." Nyx said.

"Wow." Naruto said.

"I can't tell you how many times Elina always to get with Leina but failed so many times. As funny as it was too watch, Elina would hurt me if she ever found out I knew." Nyx said.

"She tried to get with her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I can't tell you how many times Elina tried to keep Leina all for herself and grope her." Nyx said and Naruto raised an eye. They continued talking throughout the night until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_The Next Morning_

Nyx awoke and yawned as she was still in Naruto's arms. She flexed her arms and got out of his grip to stretch after rubbing her eyes.

She looked at Naruto's naked body and looked at his muscular chest. Despite having just awakened, Nyx felt aroused and crawled over to Naruto.

She laid him on his back and rubbed her hand on his chest. When Naruto finally opened his eyes and yawned, he looked up to see Nyx's ass above his face.

Before he could even react, Nyx's rear smothered his face and rubbed them on him. Despite the suddenness of this, Naruto wasn't the least bit disappointed and enjoy it as Nyx energetically worked her rear on him.

She smiled down at him as her ass mounds rubbed on his face and she looked at his erection coming to life. Her legs spread apart and she wiggled her desirable lower cheeks on his face.

Naruto smiled underneath Nyx as she squished his face underneath her ass and he watched as his member stood strong like a tower. She licked her lips at the sight and heard Naruto moan under her.

" _This is an odd way to wake up but I sure love this."_ Naruto happily thought to himself as Nyx's plump rear worked on his face and smothered it. The brunette rubbed her delightful derriere on his face and he smiled the entire time.

Nyx's ass moved on Naruto's face and she smiled at his length. Naruto lay completely still as Nyx's lower cheeks worked on his face and he reached up to grip her waist.

He held onto her waist as she wriggled her plump rear on his face and she placed her hands on his hands. Naruto smiled in contentment as Nyx's ass rubbed his face until she got on all fours and the blonde still held her ass firmly.

Naruto teasingly rubbed his cock against Nyx's folds and she didn't have to wait for long when he finally entered her. Nyx moaned and gripped the bed sheets tightly as Naruto started a barrage of thrusts into her womanhood.

Her breasts began sway as Naruto held onto Nyx's ass and he pumped his length into her core. Naruto moaned with Nyx as his hips flew forward and his crotch met her rear with each thrust.

He released Nyx's ass and put his chest on her back. Naruto cupped Nyx's heaving mounds and started tweaking them as they grew hard.

Nyx moaned as Naruto's length rammed into her core and he began to nibble her neck tenderly. Naruto rubbed Nyx's breasts together and buried his fingers into them.

Nyx looked back and Naruto pressed his lips against hers. They never separated their tongues for a second as they met and ferociously battled.

Naruto moaned as he felt Nyx's womanhood slowly wrapping around his length as it rocketed into her walls and crashed against her innards. He groped Nyx's breasts and massaged them deeply with his fingers.

Nyx moaned as his member rumbled into her walls and she heavily blushed in the process. Naruto moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues waged war and their lips stayed together in a tight seal.

The blonde shinobi pummeled his cock into Nyx's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from how big his length was inside of her. Naruto groaned when Nyx's walls pulled on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Some of his release came spraying out of Nyx's entrance and she moaned one last time before both she and Naruto fell onto their side. Naruto pulled out Nyx and wrapped his arm around her waist lovingly as he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun."

"Good morning, Nyx-chan. Did you sleep well?" Naruto responded.

"Yes, I did." Nyx said before they got up to shower and afterwards, they ate breakfast.  
_Later_

Nyx decided to go out to find something to cook for dinner and Naruto asked if she needed any help. She kindly declined and went out to the market.

As Nyx wondered through the streets, she noticed imperial horses with Vance Castle insignias on their sides and her eyes grew in alert. Given the presence of the horses, she began to feel nervous and she began to walk away.

When she turned, she found herself standing face to face with the woman's whose cruel face had haunted her nightmares for ages: Elina. Elina smiled deviously at Nyx as she began to back away slowly.

"Well, well, if it isn't the crybaby servant." Elina sneered at Nyx, whose began to tremble in fear.

"Elina." Nyx stammered.

"That's Elina-sama to you, commoner." Elina snapped at the woman and she still shook.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I see you don't have that freaky staff anymore. Oh, well. Sucks to be you. In fact, why don't I make you a servant again? I could always use more." Elina smiled.

"Um, well…"

"I wasn't asking if you wanted too or not! Now move your ass." Elina said as she tightly gripped Nyx's arm and began to drag her. Not wanting to re-live her days as a servant, Nyx quickly pushed Elina away and the blonde woman looked at her in shock.

"You bitch, you just pushed me." Elina glared at Nyx, who trembled and took off running.

"Get back here!" Elina yelled as she pursued Nyx and the chase was on.

_Later_

Nyx had run through the city with Elina hot on her heels. She was running for so long that she didn't know her way back to the resort and she had no way of calling Naruto.

Nyx was starting to feel exhausted as she collapsed onto her knees and watched as Elina slowly began approaching her in a villainous fashion.

"I may not remember torturing you, but I'll have you know you're place before I drag you back to Castle Vance." Elina said as she cracked her knuckles and Nyx's heart raced against her chest. When she got closed enough to Nyx, she grabbed her by the collar and strangled her.

She brought back a fist and sent it flying at Nyx, who closed her eyes shut. As she expected the blow to connect with her face, she instead heard a chopping sound in front of her and she hadn't been hit.

Nyx slightly opened her eyes and looked to see that Naruto was in front of her. She smiled in joy as he had caught Elina's fist and was clutching it tightly.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Namikaze?!" Elina shouted at Naruto as she yanked her now-hurt hand away from him.

"That's my question to you! Why the hell are you trying to attack this woman?!" Naruto snapped back.

"This doesn't concern you! That woman is property of Castle Vance!" Elina shouted at Naruto and he easily figured out who she was.

"You must be Elina. Anyway, Nyx-chan isn't your property just because you say her to be!" Naruto angrily said to Elina, who laughed mockingly at him.

"Nyx-chan?! Do you have feeling for this crybaby bitch?" Elina snickered and Naruto stood in front of Nyx defensively with his arm fanned out.

"Come on, Nyx-chan." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Nyx and walked past Elina.

"Face it, Namikaze. The only reason you love that living piece of trash is because she's a miserable nobody without any friends; just like you used to be." Elina said; using her mind-warping curse words. Naruto turned around and glared at Elina, who smiled cruelly.

"That's right; I know about your past." Elina sneered and Naruto looked at her calmly with venom in his eyes.

"What do you know about having friends?! You're so stick-up that the only people who want to be around are required to be with you. Any person not working for you would leave you behind in a second." Naruto said.

"What?! What did you say?!" Elina yelled at Naruto.

"I'm saying from the day you came into this world, your life has been a total waste. You could never get your sister Leina's affection, so you choose to pick on Nyx-chan just to make yourself feel better. It's no wonder Leina doesn't want anything romantic to do with you. Hell, its common sense. What brainless fool would want anything romantic to do with you? Face it; on the inside, you're nothing more than a stupid little girl crying out for her big sister who doesn't hold the same amount of feelings for you. Suck it up and move the fuck on." Naruto said in a strong voice that struck both Elina and Nyx silent. Elina didn't know one thing to say and just stood there motionless.

"Come on, Nyx-chan." Naruto said in a gentle voice to his girlfriend, who just walked alongside him.

"One more thing: If I ever catch you trying to hurt Nyx-chan again, I'll break you like a twig." Naruto said in Kurama's voice before he and Nyx took their leave. Once they had left, Elina snapped out her trance and growled angrily as she took off with streams of tears pouring from her eyes.

Back with Naruto and Nyx, they headed to the marketplace and noticed the sunset.

"Nyx-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked and Nyx instantly wrapped her slender arms around him tightly before kissing him deeply. Tears of joy and relief poured from her eyes as she kissed him for a while before releasing his lips.

"Thanks to you, I'm doing well." Nyx said to Naruto, who tilted her chin up and returned the kiss.

"Perfect." Naruto said before Nyx hugged his arm as they headed to the market to buy something for dinner.

_Years later_

In the Hokage mansion, Nyx Uzumaki Namikaze sat on a lawn chair reading a cookbook that Kushina had left behind and browsed through it. While Nyx didn't know a lot about her mother-in-law, she could tell she must have an expert cook from all the interesting recipes.

She looked to Naruto playing with a small girl who had brown hair with bright cerulean eyes by lifting her up and down in the air. The little girl giggled as Naruto held her high in the air and laughed with her.

"This is fun, isn't it, Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked his daughter and the girl, Kushina, only continued to giggle at her father. Nyx smiled at Kushina having fun with her father as she never got to bond with her parents like when she was younger.

Nyx was glad to finally have the lifestyle and family she longed for. Naruto and Kushina turned to Nyx and smiled at her. She could only happily smile back at her husband and daughter.

* * *

Well, this marks the first anniversary of my  _ **Naruto/Queen's Blade**_ crossovers and the next pairing is Naruto paired up with Tomoe. I think Naruto would be the perfect person for Nyx since they both have unfair childhoods and he think he could be the only one to make her let go of Funikura. Well, enjoy!


End file.
